1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus for providing power supply signals to a fuel dispenser system, and, more particularly, to a supply voltage apparatus employing a transformer to convert the local supply voltage level to a power supply voltage level sufficient to power the devices of a universal fuel dispensing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of industrial equipment intended for operation in multi-national environments must always take into account the different power supply levels that are available within individual countries. For example, a single region such as South America provides voltage levels of 110V, 127V, 220V, and 240V at frequencies of 50 Hz and 60 Hz. Clearly, the lack of compatibility between the available power supply level and the required operating voltage level of a machine assembly renders the machine assembly and any other machine-driven systems completely inoperable.
This problem arises most particularly with respect to the internal power supplies of any electrical-based system since the power supplies must receive the correct AC line voltage in order to generate the various DC signals typically needed to operate electrical devices such as computers and other related circuitry and apparatus. Modern machinery typically takes the form of electro-mechanical systems in which the electrical mechanisms provide the data and control signals needed to direct and otherwise manage the operations of the mechanical subsystems. However, if insufficient or inadequate AC supply voltages are provided to the power supply units, the mechanical or work-producing components become inoperable since the control system is non-functioning due to the absence of suitable powering of the electrical apparatus.
One conventional approach to addressing this problem of different regional supply voltage levels has involved customizing the machinery to the existing power supply source available within a specific region, thereby limiting the product to the particular regional destination in which it will be installed and operated. This product development strategy, however, presents significant drawbacks in terms of requiring a manufacturing capacity that will support a dedicated product line for each of the multiple versions of a product, which essentially perform the same function and purpose. Each of the product versions will have its supply voltage requirements tailored to the particular power supply source that is available in the destination (i.e., region or country) where the product is designated for sale and installation. The profitability, productivity, and efficiency of such a customizing strategy are very limited.
Based upon the conventional approach outlined above, the development of fuel dispensers would involve the use of power supply assemblies having operating voltage level requirements that match the field voltage of the local power source. What is needed, however, is a design strategy that eliminates this degree of dependence upon the local field voltage in providing a fuel dispenser apparatus, particularly with respect to the construction of the internal power supplies.
According to the present invention there is provided a fuel dispensing system having a standardized construction requiring a universal supply voltage level. This standard configuration, in its various forms disclosed herein, employs a supply voltage apparatus that adapts the local field supply voltage to the supply voltage level associated with the fuel dispensing equipment. In this manner, the fuel dispenser can be designed according to a single architecture in which the power supplies can operate, for example, at a designated universal voltage level regardless of the field supply voltage.
In one standard configuration, a transformer is provided to convert the field supply voltage to an output voltage signal having a voltage level equal to the supply voltage level required by the power supplies. The transformer is designed specifically to perform the appropriate voltage level conversion and is preferably of the step-down type. A common node terminal strip couples the transformer output side to the input lines of the power supply assembly. Other devices which operate directly from AC power can receive the transformer output signal via the common node terminal strip.
In another standard configuration, a transformer is also provided to convert an input signal provided by the local power supply source into an output signal. Unlike the first standard fuel dispensing configuration, the power supply assembly of this standard arrangement is selectively configurable for connection with either the transformer or local power supply source depending upon the value of the field voltage level relative to the power supply requirements of the fuel dispenser. For this purpose, the power supplies are provided with selectively activatable multiple primary windings. More particularly, when the field voltage level equals the dispenser power supply requirements, the individual power supplies are appropriately configured via their primary winding arrangement so as to establish a parallel circuit connection with the local power supply source, thereby coupling the field voltage to the power supplies. Alternately, when the field voltage level is different from the dispenser power supply requirements (i.e., the power supply requirement is greater than the field voltage), the individual power supplies are appropriately configured via their primary winding arrangement so as to establish a series circuit connection with the transformer at its output side, thereby enabling the power supplies to derive the proper input supply voltage level from the transformer output signal.
In another standard configuration, a transformer is likewise provided to convert an input voltage at an input voltage level (and received from a local power supply source) into an output voltage signal at an output voltage level. The power supply assembly may be provided in various voltage configurations, namely a multi-level arrangement or a single-level design. A signal processor is provided to generate the various required voltage level signals based upon the transformer output signal. A switch assembly routes and otherwise distributes the voltage level signals to the appropriate power supply devices.
The invention, in one form thereof, is directed to a system that include s a fuel dispenser assembly operative at a first voltage level. A transformer assembly is operative to convert an input voltage signal at an input voltage level into an output voltage signal at an output voltage level substantially equal to the first voltage level. A coupling assembly is arranged to operatively couple the output voltage signal provided by the transformer assembly to the fuel dispenser assembly. In a preferred form, the first voltage level includes an AC characteristic and the transformer output voltage level includes an AC characteristic. Additionally, the transformer input voltage level is typically greater than the transformer output voltage level, indicating the use of a step-down transformer.
The fuel dispenser assembly further includes at least one power supply device that is operatively coupled to the output side of the transformer assembly via the coupling assembly. The coupling assembly further includes a common node terminal arrangement that operatively couples the output side of the transformer assembly to the power supply devices.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to a system for use in powering equipment at a fuel dispensing location that includes a fuel dispenser assembly. The fuel dispenser assembly is operative at a first voltage level. A conversion means converts an input voltage signal at an input voltage level into an output voltage signal at an output voltage level substantially equal to the first voltage level. A coupling means operatively couples the output voltage signal provided by the conversion means to the fuel dispenser assembly.
The conversion means further includes a transformer assembly having an input side and an output side, while the coupling means further includes a common node terminal arrangement that operatively couples the output side of the transformer assembly to the fuel dispenser assembly. The fuel dispenser assembly further includes a power supply assembly that is operatively coupled to the output side of the transformer assembly via the common node terminal arrangement.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to a system for use with a local power supply source that provides a source voltage signal. A fuel dispenser assembly includes a power supply assembly comprising at least one power supply device. Each power supply device includes a selectively configurable input circuit mechanism having input lines. The input circuit mechanism enables an input supply voltage to be operatively developed for the associated power supply device based upon the selected configuration of the input circuit mechanism and the voltage signals operatively present on the input lines. The system further includes a transformer assembly having an input side operatively coupled to the local power supply source and an output side. A coupling assembly is operatively coupled to the transformer assembly at the output side thereof and is operatively coupled to the local power supply source. The coupling assembly is suitably arranged for operative connection with the power supply assembly so as to enable the power supply devices to be selectively connectable to at least one of the local power supply source and the transformer output side. Each power supply device is preferably provided in a form having a plurality of selectively activatable primary winding leads.
During operation, when the voltage level of the source voltage signal provided by the local power supply source substantially equals an operating voltage level of the power supply assembly, the associated input circuit mechanism of each power supply device is selectively configured into a parallel circuit connection with the local power supply source via the coupling assembly. Alternatively, when the voltage level of the source voltage signal provided by the local power supply source does not substantially equal an operating voltage level of the power supply assembly, the associated input circuit mechanism of each power supply device is selectively configured into a series connection with the transformer assembly at the output side thereof via the coupling assembly.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to a system comprising a fuel dispenser assembly having at least one operating voltage level. A transformer assembly is operative to convert an input voltage signal at an input voltage level into an output voltage signal at an output voltage level. The system further includes an input assembly which comprises, in combination, a first assembly and a second assembly. The first assembly, which is responsive to the output voltage signal provided by the transformer assembly, provides supply voltage signals each having a respective voltage level. The second assembly is arranged to operatively couple the supply voltage signals to the fuel dispenser assembly for operative powering thereof.
The fuel dispenser assembly further comprises a power supply assembly including at least one power supply device each operative at an associated power supply voltage level. The first assembly provides supply voltage signals having respective voltage levels that are substantially equal to the power supply voltage levels of the power supply devices. The second assembly is arranged to couple each one of the supply voltage signals provided by the first assembly to a corresponding one of the power supply devices. In one form, the first assembly and second assembly are respectively provided in the form of a voltage processor and a switch assembly.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is directed to a method of powering a fuel dispenser assembly operative at a first voltage level with a power supply source which provides voltage at a second voltage level. According to the method, an input voltage signal received from the power supply source is converted into an output voltage signal having a voltage level substantially equal to the first voltage level. The fuel dispenser assembly is then powered with this output voltage signal. The voltage conversion is preferably performed with a transformer. The fuel dispenser assembly preferably includes a power supply assembly, which involves coupling the output side of the transformer to the power supply assembly. This coupling is provided by a common node connection.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is directed to a method of powering a fuel dispenser assembly having at least one operating voltage level. According to the method, an input voltage signal at an input voltage level is converted into an output voltage signal at an output voltage level. This output voltage signal is then suitably processed to provide at least one supply voltage signal each having a respective voltage level. The fuel dispenser assembly is then powered with these supply voltage signals. The voltage conversion is preferably performed by a transformer. The fuel dispenser assembly preferably includes a power supply assembly, such that the powering step further involves coupling the output side of the transformer to the power supply assembly.
The invention, in still yet another form of the invention, is directed to a method of powering a fuel dispenser assembly including at least one power supply device each being operative at an associated power supply voltage level. According to the method, an input voltage signal at an input voltage level is converted into an output voltage signal at an output voltage level. This output voltage signal is then suitably processed to provide at least one supply voltage signal each having a respective voltage level substantially equal to the respective power supply voltage levels of the power supply devices. The fuel dispenser assembly is subsequently powered by coupling each respective one of the supply voltage signals to a corresponding one of the power supply devices. A transformer is provided to perform the voltage conversion.
One advantage of the present invention is that the standard configuration of the fuel dispenser assembly eliminates the vast manufacturing activity otherwise needed in conventional systems where the design of the fuel dispenser is tailored to the available field supply voltage.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the standard fuel dispenser configuration can be assembled independently of any design issues related to the particular field voltage values of the local power supply source; only the transformer is subject to adaptive construction vis-a-vis the local power supply source.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the supply voltage apparatus can be easily integrated into current fuel dispenser installations since full connectivity only requires suitable interfacing to the local power supply (i.e., from the transformer input) and to the fuel dispenser operating devices (i.e., from the coupling assembly that delivers the transformer output signal).
A further advantage of the invention is that the process of adapting the standard fuel dispenser configuration to the local power supply source simply involves assembling the configuration with the proper transformer.
A yet further advantage of the invention is that the standard fuel dispenser configuration can be made available for use throughout the world without any of the conventional concerns regarding voltage level compatibility, provided that the configuration has been simply equipped with the appropriate transformer.